


Hard to Leave

by strangeandwonderfulconcepts



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, Polyamory, but mostly fucking cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandwonderfulconcepts/pseuds/strangeandwonderfulconcepts
Summary: 1970s!Roger, Ben, and Reader in an established relationship. (Just imagine 1970s Roger in present time). Instances in which it’s hard to leave one another. So fluffy and some implied sex. Little angsty toward the end because I couldn’t help it.





	Hard to Leave

For Ben, it’s leaving the bed. He’s sandwiched between you and Roger, your head on his shoulder and Roger tucked under his arm with his hand splayed across Ben’s stomach. He’s so warm and he’s never felt more content in his life, but he can see out of the corner of his eye that his alarm will go off in about seven minutes. So, he gently shrugs his shoulder out from beneath your head and slides out from underneath Roger as slowly as he can. You and Roger are used to the morning routine and only grumble a little as Ben slithers out of the covers. The past few weeks this had been the pattern. Roger was home from tour, but Ben was shooting at call times that were far too early for you or Roger to be functional. Ben yawns and stretches and watches with a frown as you curl into Roger in Ben’s absence. Roger rubs your back in slow, languid strokes, his fingertips tracing your spine. 

“I don’t want to go,” Ben mumbles from the foot of the bed, squeezing Roger’s ankle. Roger lifts his head to look at Ben and gives him a sleepy smile.

“So don’t.” 

Ben groans and climbs back on top of the covers to the two of you. You reach blindly for him and card your fingers through his hair. 

“You’ll be home before you know it,” You murmur softly.

“You two don’t make it easy to leave.”

“No idea what you’re talking about, love,” Roger smiles and nuzzles his nose into your hair. You can only imagine what the two of you look like to Ben. Bare skin, flushed from the warmth of sleep. Ben grumbles into the covers again. 

More alert than before, you turn to glance at the alarm clock. 

“You’re going to be late if you don’t get moving,” You say, pressing a hand to his cheek. 

“Shower with me,” Ben pressed a kiss to your palm. You want to say no, the bed and Roger are warm and it’s so early. But Ben’s eyes are dark with lust and you are already awake. 

You nod and you and Ben both giggle as you crawl off the bed. 

“You coming, Roger?” You ask, sliding a hand down his back all the way down until you pinch his ass. He curses you and pulls the comforter over his head. 

“It’s 4:30 in the morning. No, I’m not fucking coming.”

 

For you, it’s leaving the apartment when they’re both home. In the past year and a half, more often than not, one of the boys was gone. Roger would be out on tour or Ben filming a new movie on location. So, the days when both of your boys were home were few and far between and the fact that you had to leave for work hardly seemed fair. You glared at Roger over you coffee cup. He was shirtless in front of the stove, flipping pancakes like he did it for a living. Ben was equally dressed, a pair of holey sweatpants slung low over his hips. 

“You two are awfully cheery,” You grumbled and stabbed at your toast with your fork. 

“I’ve got nothing to do today. I’m fucking ecstatic,” Ben grinned at you, pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

“Well, you’ve got one thing to do,” Roger playfully bit at his shoulder as he walked by to the fridge. Ben laughed and caught him by the hand to pull him in for a kiss. You watched fondly for a minute as Roger softened under his touch, moaning quietly as Ben deepened the kiss. Then, you noticed the clock on the wall.

You stood up from the counter and made an exaggerated retching noise. The boys broke apart, Ben looking a little guilty and Roger’s face flushed. 

“Aw, I think our girl is jealous,” Roger tried to grab your waist, but you sidestepped him to put your dishes in the sink.

“I’m not jealous,” You raised your chin. “And since you two have the whole day to do nothing but lounge around and fuck, you can do the dishes.”

“I think you’re right, Roger. She’s behaving like quite the green eyed monster,” Ben added, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I’m not jealous. I’m mad. I have to go to stupid work and listen to stupid people and the two of you are both home and okay, maybe, I’m a little jealous,” You said in a rushed huff. 

Both of the boys stares turned sympathetic.

“Oh, stop it,” You said to them as much as yourself. “It’s just hard to go when you’re both here. I’ve missed you.”

“Aw, love,” Ben’s voice was soft and he pulled you into his arms. 

“Stop, you big pile of mush,” You mumbled against his chest, but wrapped your arms around him all the same. 

“We’ll be here when you get home,” Roger said, his chest pressed against your back as he pulled you and Ben into his embrace. The three of you stood like that for a moment, tangled in each other. 

“Roger?” You picked your head up from Ben’s chest. 

“Hmm?” His lips were on your neck.

“Something’s burning.”

“Damn it, the pancakes!”

 

For Roger, it’s leaving to go on tour. The three of you were standing close together in the airport. It was just after midnight and the gate was nearly empty. You found the silence terrible. Airports were meant to be noisy. The quiet now just felt wrong.

Your arms were wrapped snugly around Roger’s waist. His head rested on yours as his hand rubbed your back. Ben held Roger’s other hand tightly in his own, chewing on his bottom lip as he looked at the two of you. 

“I know we should be happier for you because you’re going to go and do amazing things and, really, you’re going to have so much fun,” Ben offered with a soft laugh. 

Roger raised their joint hands to his mouth and kissed Ben’s hand softly. It made your heart ache to see him so gentle. 

“You can be happy for me tomorrow,” He kissed the top of your head. “Today, we can be sad that it’ll be a few months before I get my hands on either one of you.”

You and Ben laughed, even if it was a little watery. Roger tugged Ben closer until the both of you were wrapped in his arms. Your hand found Ben’s and you squeezed it tightly in your own. Tilting your chin up so you could see Roger’s eyes, you kissed his jaw lightly.

“You know that we’re so proud, don’t you?” You murmured against his skin. You felt him nod and his chest shake as he took a deep breath. You kissed his neck, lingering to breathe in his scent of cigarettes and Ben’s shampoo. 

“And we’ll come and visit you as soon as we’re both off work,” Ben added. 

“And send a sext every day that we can’t,” You giggled in Roger’s ear. Both of your boys laughed and for a minute none of your hearts hurt as much. 

“I’m going to miss you both so much,” Roger said, giving the two of you a final squeeze. “But I’m so grateful that I have people that make it hard to leave, ya know?”

You and Ben looked knowingly at each other and then Roger.

“We know.”


End file.
